The central theme of the research program is a "Quantitative study of the pharmacology of anesthetics and related drugs". Areas of primary interest include investigations into the uptake, distribution, and metabolism of drugs in the intact organism; studies of the action of drugs in the isolated organ system; the action of drugs on the cardiovascular system; the interaction of drugs and ions with anesthetics; definition of dose-response and side effects of hypnotic and analgetic drugs, and studies of the mechanism of action of local and inhalation anesthetics. To this end are applied the techniques of gas chromatography, mass spectrometry, radioisotopes, heavy isotopes, high pressure liquid chromatography, electron paramagnetic resonance, micro- electrode application, and extensive use of digital computation facilities. The biologic model systems employed extend from the cellular level to the isolated organ, the intact experimental animal, and ultimately man himself.